Loving Again series Part 3: Moving On
by Celeste Belle
Summary: It has been one year since Ron's death. Hermione thinks she is ready to love again, but keeps having doubts. Can a certain twin help her to realize that moving on doesn't mean forgetting?


Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Or the twins. *sigh*

**Moving On**

"George!" Hermione called as she ran down the stairs of the Burrow. It had been one whole year since Ron had died, and life had finally returned to the Weasley family.

"George!" Hermione called again, "George!"

"Yes, my Angel?" he questioned walking out of the kitchen holding a butterbeer and a sandwich

"Are you eating again?" she exclaimed as she came to stop before him. "And don't call me that!" she added when she realized what he had called her. Even if it was George, the implications of what the name meant were more than she wanted to dwell on.

"I can't help it. I'm hungry." He replied, ignoring her last remark.

"Well, hurry up! Molly will have a fit if she finds out you haven't de-gnomed the garden. Or have you already forgotten your little sister's wedding?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. She _is_ marrying the-boy-who-lived isn't she? Besides, with the way Ginny and mum keep talking about that wedding I doubt anyone could ever forget about it."

Smiling, Hermione said "And when were you planning on de-gnoming the garden?"

Sighing, George replied "As soon as I finish my sandwich."

"Good boy." She said, reaching up to ruffle his hair

"Hey watch the hair!" he said, ducking into the kitchen and fleeing to the garden.

Laughing at the antics of her favorite twin, Hermione moved into the family room to tidy up. This was an even bigger day for the Weasleys than Bill's wedding to Fleur.

Humming, she began dusting around all the Weasley knickknacks. Pausing as she dusted one of Ron's pictures, she sighed to herself. Sometimes she felt ready to move on, but then something would remind her of him, and she was uncertain again. Putting the picture back, she resumed her cleaning.

An hour later, George walked in from the garden, dirty, hot and sweaty. Hoping for a shower, he walked up the stairs. Noticing that the door to his and Fred's old room was open, he walked in. There, he found Hermione picking things up off the floor and putting them in their original places.

"I would ask how you know where all of my stuff goes, but I'm not sure I want to know." He said, effectively startling Hermione.

"George!" she exclaimed, dropping a basket of dirty laundry onto the floor.

"You startled me!" she scolded

"Sorry." He replied, bending down to help her pick up the clothes. "But I just have to ask…"

"What?" she asked warily, noting the usual twinkle in his eyes

"Are you my secret stalker?"

"George!" she shouted as she repeatedly hit him over the head with a nearby shirt

"Ouch! Hermione that hurt!"

"Only your pride." She retorted

Laughing, they finished cleaning the room and George went to take a shower.

Later that night, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry sat eating dinner. They were talking and laughing and discussing the wedding when George suddenly stood up.

Tapping his fork against his glass, he said "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" When he was satisfied that he had effectively captured everyone's attention, he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, my Angel, we've known each other for a long time now, haven't we?"

Looking around, Hermione realized that everyone seemed as baffled as she was. Everyone except for Fred. Seeing that Fred and George had an identical twinkle in their eyes, she decided to play along.

"Yes." she replied

"And you would say that we are pretty good friends?"

"Yes."

"And we've been through tough times together, fought together, laughed together, cried together?"

"Yes." She was a bit more wary now.

"And Hermione, you would consider yourself an honorary Weasley, even so much as to admit that my own mother asked you to call her by her first name?"

Still uncertain of where this was going, she said "Yes. George, what—"

"And would you also say, that we have worked equally hard on this wedding for my baby sister?"

Frowning uncertainly, she replied "Yes."

"So, would you say that we both deserve a reward after taking so much time out of our busy lives to help with this wedding?"

"Oh for goodness's sake George! What are you getting at?" she cried, thoroughly agitated now.

"Well, my dear Hermione, I am only suggesting that as two of the hardest working people in this wedding, we should escort each other to the wedding." He finished with a huge grin on his face.

Gaping, Hermione just stuttered. What was George playing at? "George," she began calmly, "You do realize that as two people who will be in the wedding you are already my escort?"

"Well, that was what Mum and Ginny decided. But I want your permission to escort you to this wedding. Hermione, will you accompany me to my baby sister's wedding to Mr. 'oh-so-famous' Harry Potter?"

Smiling now, for she had caught on to his game, she replied, "Yes George. I would love to come to the wedding with you."

Bowing formally, he said "Thank you, my Angel."

As he sat down, all the table gaping at him, Hermione and Fred burst into laughter.

"George Weasley!" Ginny exclaimed, "What was that about?"

"Ginny," Hermione replied as she finished laughing, "Do you remember that wizard, name of Todd, who was so insistent on accompanying me to the wedding of Harry Potter?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with George…oh!"

"Exactly. Now, I can tell him that I have a date."

"Well done George." Arthur said as he stood up to put his plate in the sink

When everyone had placed their plates in the sink, they all stood about trying to decide who was going to wash up.

"My wedding is tomorrow." Ginny said as an excuse.

"That's my excuse too." Harry said as they both ran out the back door to enjoy the warm summer air.

"I'll do it." Hermione said, not wanting another fight to break out between Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

"I'll help." George offered as Fred fled to the safety of the family room where his father sat calmly reading the paper.

"Alright dears." Mrs. Weasley said as she too went into the family room.

"You don't have to help, George."

"I know. But I want to." He replied, walking to the sink and grabbing the dish towel. It seemed he had always known that Hermione preferred to wash the dishes. And she washed them the muggle way, too.

About halfway through the dishes, Hermione said "George, what was the REAL reason you asked me to the wedding?"

"Never could get anything past you, could I?" He asked as he continued drying dishes and putting them away.

"Nope." She said, smiling

"Well, as I told you once before, Hermione, I'm completely, and totally, head-over-heels in love with you."

The washing stopped. "What did I tell you then?"

"That you still weren't ready." He replied

"What makes you think I'll be ready now?"

"I don't. I just want you to know that I'll always be here. And when you are, whether you love me or some other bloke, I'll still be here." He replied confidently, still looking at the dish he was drying.

When she didn't say anything, he chanced a glance at her, and discovered that she was crying. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry! I'm such a prat! I shouldn't have said anything." He said, as he pulled her into his embrace

"No." she said, sniffling. "It's just that I believed you this time. Finally, I believe you really love me, George."

"Hermione?" he asked, pushing her back just enough to look into her eyes

"Yes, George." She said in answer to his unspoken question "I am finally ready to let go. I love you. I am willing to try this George, if you still want me."

"Oh, Hermione, I will always want you. And I'll take as long as you can give me." He said, tightening his hold on her.

With a smile, she burrowed deeper into his embrace. "I want to give you forever, George. But this will take time, and I'll have to ask you to be patient with me."

"For you, Hermione, I have all the patience in the world." He replied, leaning down to give her a soft, brief kiss.

Still smiling, she said "I'm finally ready to move on."

A part of her heart would always love Ron, and George knew that. But George was here, with her, for as long as she needed him. And Hermione knew, that the day she stopped needing George, would be the day she stopped living.

A/N: Well, that is the last one-shot in the Loving Again Trilogy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
